


Black & Blue.

by lavenderhoneymndes



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Badboy!Shawn, Blood and Injury, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderhoneymndes/pseuds/lavenderhoneymndes
Summary: Your bad boy shows up at your place in the middle of the night and you stitch him up.
Relationships: Shawn Mendes/Reader, Shawn Mendes/You
Kudos: 9





	Black & Blue.

It’s nearly two in the morning when you hear banging on your door. The safe thing to do is to ignore it, or at least look through the peephole to see who it was before answering it, but you had a pretty good idea. And when you open the door and see beat-up black boots you knew you were right.

There was only one person who would even dare show up at your place this late, and wake you up without a second thought.

“What the fuck Shawn.”

He looks up at you with those gorgeous brown eyes, though a bit more tired-looking than usual and giving you a stupid smirk.

“I need you.”

“It’s late. Your drunk. And I’m really not in the mood to deal with your shit tonight, okay? Go home.”

He puts his foot against the door, to stop you from closing it on him, “Wait, okay. I promise I won’t bother you-” you squint your eyes, at him crossing your arms, “too much. I just wanna be with you for the night.” He pouts and you drop your arms.

Any other time you would have put up a better fight. But you were tired and didn’t much feel like fighting in your doorway at two in the morning.

“Fine.”

When he steps into the light of your foyer, you notice the cut across his cheek. And his lip. And the soon to be stunning bruise under his left eye.

“Shawn, really?”

“I told you, I needed you.” He smiles at you innocently. If you didn’t know him better you’d swear he was the sweetest teddy bear. A teddy bear with a very bad temper, and questionable judgment.

You pull him towards the bathroom, making him sit on the edge of your bathtub while you fetched the first aid kit, from under the sink, making a note to restock soon. You’d slowly become Shawns on-call nurse, which you didn’t mind at first. Getting to help mend the broken bad boy with a heart of gold. But you were tired of watching Shawn put himself in dangerous situations for no other reason than his ridiculous needed to uphold a reputation.

“You need to stop showing up to my front door like this.” You recited, letting out a deep breath.

You grab ahold of his chin, turning his face, to get a better look at his battle wounds before cleaning him up.

“Like what?”

“Drunk and bloody.”

“I thought you liked the whole bad boy thing” He bragged, but you could hear a hint of insecurity in his voice.

No matter how tough he acted or how convoluted your situation was, he was always pretty soft when it came to you.

“Well, the charms wearing off.”

You took a cotton ball with peroxide on it and dabbed it perhaps a bit rougher than necessary to the cut on his cheek.

“Ouch!”

“Stop being a baby.”

“That hurts.” He whined, swatting your hand way.

“You’re fine.” You grab him by the back of his neck, and pull him closer to you, “So, what was it this time?”

“He looked at me funny.” He laughs to himself, and you give him another rough swipe of a coat swab, “It - Some prick was talking shit about my girlfriend.” He admits through gritted teeth.

“Girlfriend? I wasn’t aware you had a girlfriend.”

“Don’t be like that.”

Saying your relationship with Shawn was complicated was an understatement at best. You were stuck in some sort of relationship purgatory, waiting for him to do…something. There were too many rules. You could only hang out at his place if his buddies weren’t home, leaving most of your time together in your small apartment. You never really went out, together and when you did he acted like a completely different person. So, to anyone looking from the outside in, the two of you were hardly friends let alone in a relationship. He’s said over and over again that the sneaking around was for your own good. That he ‘didn’t want to ruin your reputation’ by hanging out with a guy like him. You’re convinced it’s because he doesn’t want his friends to know he’s dating a girl like _you_.

“I’m not being like anything. I just didn’t know you were telling people about me.” You wait for him to say something, but he just dips his head down and starts playing the string on your pajama shorts. “So you didn’t tell anyone?” Still nothing, “Then why are you getting into fights?”

“Because - He was saying stuff about you. Gross stuff.”

“Who?” You nagged.

As if he needed to add more people onto his shit list.

“Jace.”

You turn around, rummaging through the box to find a bandage for his cheek. The fact that Jace even showed his face around Shawn was surprising, let along him mouthing off. And about you of all things.

_“_ I get it.” He looks up at you, with a smile, surprised that you aren’t ripping him a new one,“I didn’t say that I agree with you smart ass.” You bend down and place a soft kiss to his forehead.

Not that it made it any better it was him, but knowing that Shawn was defending you against a guy you’d had a less than healthy relationship with made you feel safer. In a strange way.

“I am tired of hiding you though.” He whispers, looking down at his feet.

“I thought you liked keeping me all to yourself.” You quoted, bringing his chin back up to look at you, getting back to work on his face.

“I do, but. I kind of want to show you off a bit. Maybe?” His voice is barely above a whisper, and you are so endeared. It's so rare to see Shawn this shy and flustered, even around you. It was cute.

“You sure about that.”

“Yeah. I don’t like guys saying things about you. Thinking they can have what’s mine.” His voice is still soft but he takes a passive hold of your hips, placing a delicate kiss just above your navel. It wakes you up, butterflies fluttering your stomach. You reach your hand up, running your fingers through his hair, scratching at his scalp.

“Yours, huh?”

He nods his head, finally looking up at you, sheepishly, “If you still want to be.”

You didn’t have a reason to say no. Secrecy aside, your relationship with Shawn had been one of the healthiest in a while. And if it weren’t for his constant fighting it could even be considered. Normal. So you’d finally got your self a bad boy. Doesn’t everyone.

“So how’s this big announcement gonna go?”

“Um, you could let me take you out on a date? Outside your apartment?” His voice is shaking and nervous. You’ll never get over how worked up you can get him.

You place the final piece of tape over the gauze on his cheek and placing a small peck over it.

“I’ll go on a date with you. In public, next weekend.” You grab his cheeks making him look up at you, letting him know you mean business, “If you can stay out of trouble. You’re cute but I’d rather you not have a fresh shiner when we go to Gino’s.”

It wasn’t exactly five stars, but it was nicer than the dinner that you’d usually go to. But it was your favorite place in town, and you were a huge fan of the garlic bread.

“We’re going to Gino’s?”

“Yes, we are. And you are going to pick me up, and wear something other than this.” You demand, tugging on his leather jacket.

“I can do that.” He stands up, pulling you in for a kiss, but you put your hand on his chest stopping him.

“I’m serious Shawn. No fighting.” He nods his head, smiling big at you “Promise me.”

“I promise,” he leans down, bringing your lips together, “one more thing.”

“Yes?”

“Can I spend the night?” He asks a smug smile on his.

You wrap your arms around his neck, pretending to think about it, before giving him a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

“I guess I can swing that.”


End file.
